The Salem Serial Killer
by gymkidz2000
Summary: Wtih the attacks on Bo and Hope still fresh in everyone's minds, the past comes back to help stop the attacker
1. Default Chapter

Prologue The Salem community was rocked by the turn of events at the Basic Black Fashion Show. Bo and Hope Brady were brutally attacked at the fashion show and survived. Those events made the entire community look at their lives differently. Now leading up to the christening of Theo Carver; son of Commander Abe Carver and his wife Lexie DiMera, strange things have been happening to Abe which makes the community a little on edge. Then matriarch Caroline Brady mentions that her granddaughter Stephanie Kay Johnson wants to come back to Salem. 


	2. Chapter 1

Brotherly bonding  
Roman Brady stops by his brother Bo's late after visiting Lexie. They talk about what Abe mentioned in regards to Bo and Hope returning to the police force. They agree to sleep on the idea and think about it. Bo mentions that his informant found out that someone bought an untraceable gun tonight and that there are 4 people that could be targets: Bo, Hope, Jack and Abe.  
That's when Bo's cell phone rings. He goes to it knowing that not very many people call him on that number this late. His first thought that his informant is calling him again so he answers it on the third ring.  
"Brady."  
"Uncle Bo?" It's a female voice and Bo doesn't recognize it right away so Hope and Roman sit up a little in their seats.  
"Who is this?" He asks.  
"Uncle Bo, it's me. Stephanie Johnson." The girl responds back. Bo, a little stunned, thinks of something to say.  
"Oh my god, I didn't recognize you. How are you?"  
"I could be better. I spoke to Grandma Caroline a couple of days ago. She told me about the attack on you and Aunt Hope." Bo then looks back at his brother and his wife.  
"Yeah...we were lucky." Hope and Roman get off the couch and move toward Bo very curious about the caller. "How's your mom?"  
"I wouldn't know." Bo's sturdy facial expressions change to a look of concern. "I'm living with Shane and Jeannie in England." Bo raises his eyebrows in surprise at the statement and looks directly at the two people in front of him.  
  
Late night affairs  
In the apartment complex near the pier, some of Salem's teens are taking up residence there just like many of the prominent members of the community did before them.  
In one of the loft apartments, Shawn-Douglas Brady and his girlfriend Isabella "Belle" Black are still up at this late night hour doing homework. They are students at Salem University. Shawn is at the computer near the couch checking his email while Belle is at the counter in the kitchen finishing up her homework. Shawn looks at the screen and sees an email from his and Belle's friend Chloe Lane and an email that doesn't recognize. He opens Chloe's email and reads it immediately.  
"What the hell?!?!" Shawn leans back in the chair rubbing his temples. Belle gets up and walks to the computer and sees the email, but doesn't really read it.  
"It's an email from Chloe. What's so weird about that?" Shawn turns and looks at his girlfriend.  
"It's not that there's an email from Chloe in my inbox. It's the names that she mentions in the email that are weird." Belle leans in closely and reads the email. She sees the two names that Shawn is referring to.  
"Oh my god Shawn. She met with your cousins Stephanie Johnson and Jeannie Donavan." Belle looks back at him.  
"I haven't seen the two of them in years." Shawn uses the mouse and goes back to his inbox. "That's who the second e-mail's from. Chloe gave Stephanie and Jeannie my email address, but that second one is from Steph." Shawn states and looks back at the screen. Belle looks down and him.  
"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Belle asks. Shawn looks back at his girlfriend and then he looks back at the screen to read the email. 


	3. Chapter 2

Decision Time  
Back at Bo and Hope's, Bo is still on the phone with her niece and Hope/Roman are still in the dark about who the caller is.  
"You what?!" Bo states in a very concerned manner.  
"Mom is living with an asshole of a boyfriend." Stephanie responds.  
"That doesn't give you the right to run off like that."  
"Uncle Bo, I can't stay with her. I want to come home, back to Salem." Bo rubs his eyes and Hope moves towards him.  
"Bo, what is it?" Hope asks.  
"What's going on?" Roman fires immediately after and then Bo uses his hand to tell them to hold on.  
"Steph, have you tried talking with your mom or her boyfriend?" Hope and Roman look at each other after Bo mentions that name.  
"There's no reasoning with either one of them. Uncle Bo, can I please come home?"  
"Has her boyfriend hurt you in anyway?" Bo hears silence on the other end and his body language gets a little bit frantic. Hope then puts her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Steph, has he touched you?" He then hears his niece break down into tears. He looks back at Hope and she mouths to Bo to get a contact number from her. "Stephanie, listen...give me a number where I can reach you. We need to discuss this as a family." Bo says with a lighter, more soothing tone.  
"(712)555-3421. That's my cell phone number." Stephanie responds.  
"Sweetie, please stay with Shane in England for now. I will call you later."  
"OK. I will stay with Shane. I'm sorry for calling so late. I forgot about the time difference." Bo rubs his eyes again.  
"It's ok Steph. I love you honey."  
"I love you too. Give Aunt Hope, Uncle Roman, Shawn and the rest of the family a kiss for me."  
"I will." He hits end on his cell phone and puts it back on the table.  
"Brady, what's going on? Who was that on the phone?" Hope asks. Bo turns around and looks at his wife and brother.  
"That was our niece Stephanie." Bo states.  
"Stephanie Johnson...That's a name we haven't heard in a while." Roman states.  
"Yeah, but get this...She ran away."  
"WHAT!!!" Roman states emphatically.  
"Where is she?" Hope asks.  
"She's staying in England with Shane Donavan." Hope and Roman make the same reaction.  
"She ran away." Hope says softly.  
"Yeah...and she wants to come back to Salem." The phone rings but this time, it's the house phone. Bo goes into the kitchen to answer it with everyone following him.  
"Who else knows that we're up right now?" Hope asks. Bo shrugs his shoulders and answers the phone.  
"Brady?"  
"Hey dad. I'm glad you're still awake." Shawn states.  
"Shawn, what are you still doing up?" Bo asks. Hope and Roman go back to the couch.  
"I was doing my homework. Then I decided to check my email and I thought you'd want to know about an email that I got."  
"Who was it from?"  
"Cousin Stephanie."  
"She called here about two minutes ago. Did she tell you in the email that she ran away?" Bo asks.  
"She told me that she was in England with Shane and Jeannie, but never once mentioned that she ran away. Why did she run?"  
"Let's not get into that now."  
"Stephanie did say that she wanted to come home."  
"I know..."  
"What are you gonna do?" Shawn asks.  
"Let me ask you...would you like Stephanie to come home?"  
"Are you joking? Of course I would. It would be nice to have a cousin my own age around me."  
"OK...Could you meet us at the pub tomorrow for lunch? We're gonna discuss this as a family."  
"I'll be there. I love you guys."  
"Love you too son." Bo hits end on his cell phone and heads over to the couch.  
"What was that about?" Roman asks.  
"Shawn got an email from Steph today."  
"How would Shawn feel if Stephanie comes home?" Hope asks.  
"Actually, he's thrilled with the idea."  
"So, what's our next course of action?" Roman asks.  
"Ma is gathering the family together. Jack and Jennifer will be there."  
"Good...they really need to hear this too." Roman replies.  
"Hope, would it be ok with you if I told Stephanie that she could stay here?" Hope looks directly at Roman and Bo.  
"Would you talk to Kayla about this?" Bo and Roman both look at each other. "Both of you do realize that Kayla has the right to know what's going on."  
"She's absolutely right Bo. I'll go call her now." Roman goes into the kitchen to call her while Bo sits down next to his wife.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hope asks.  
"I missed out on a huge change to be in her life when she was growing up; especially after all the Carly stuff. I want to get to know her Hope."  
"Then let's do it. She can stay in the guest room. Plus, we gain an in house baby sitter for Zack." Bo chuckles and then hugs his wife.  
"Thank you...I love you Fancy Face."  
"Love you too Brady." They separate from each other and Roman comes back in from the kitchen.  
"And? What did Kayla say?" Bo asks.  
"She was ok with it." Roman says.  
"Roman, what's wrong?" Hope asks.  
"What is it?" Bo asks immediately after Hope does.  
"She didn't seem herself. She agreed to this way too easily." Roman replies a little distant.  
"That doesn't seem right." Bo states.  
"I know..." Roman says then Hope comes up to the two brothers and puts her hands on both of their shoulders.  
"How about this idea? Let's sleep on it and discuss it in the afternoon at the Pub. Shawn will join us there as well." They all say their good nights and Roman leaves the house. 


	4. Chapter 3

Family Meeting  
Later that day at the Brady Pub, Roman, Jack and Jennifer Deveraux, Bo/Hope, Grandpa Shawn/Caroline Brady and Shawn are all talking and eating lunch. They are all there to discuss the early morning events with Stephanie.  
"So, you all spoke to Stephanie?" Jennifer Deveraux says.  
"And she left home without telling Kayla." Jack Deveraux states.  
"Apparently, things are rough between Steph and her mom." Caroline replies.  
"And she wants to come back to Salem." Shawn adds. Jack gets a little nervous for her niece.  
"W...Where is she?" Jack asks.  
"Currently, she's with Shane and Jeannie in England." Bo states.  
"Has anyone tried talking to Kayla?" Jen asks. Roman swallows the food in his mouth.  
"I called her after we got the call from Steph. She barely reacted to the notion that Steph left without telling her at all." Roman states.  
"Then Bo tried about 20 minutes ago and got the same reaction." Hope adds and everyone looks at each other shocked by this piece of news.  
While this is going on, Belle enters into the pub. She sees Shawn at the table with his relatives and heads over to say hi. Caroline is the first to notice her walk in. "Hello Belle, how are you sweetheart?" The rest of the table looks at Shawn's girlfriend.  
"Hi Mrs. Brady, I'm good." Shawn turns and gives her a kiss.  
"Hey Belle...you want to join us?" Bo asks.  
"If that's ok...I mean I don't want to interrupt anything major." Belle responds.  
"It's ok honey. Shawn told us that you saw the email, so you're just as much involved with this as any of us." Hope states.  
"Trust me sweetie, you're not at all interrupting. Please join us." Jen states. Belle grabs a chair and then sits next to Shawn.  
"So, what do we do about Stephanie?" Grandpa Shawn asks. Shawn then looks at his girlfriend.  
"Belle, the e-mail from Chloe said she met Steph in Italy a few weeks ago. Has Chloe said anything to you recently about her?" Shawn asks her.  
"Actually, she spoke to me this morning before class. That's why I'm here." Belle says and then the group looks around at each other.  
  
Newfound Knowledge  
In another part of town at the Basic Black offices, John Black; CEO of Basic Black, is going over some files from earlier in the day and sits down at his desk when his phone rings.  
"John Black?" His body relaxes when he immediately recognizes the voice. "Shane, long time no speak. Yeah we were very lucky. Both of them are going to be ok. Now Abe is getting threats on his own life." John listens as Shane continues. "Yeah, we could use the extra set of hands. Who do you want to send? WHAT!!!" His wife Dr. Marlena Evans Black enters into his office. "Stephanie Johnson and your daughter Jeannie, since when are they ISA?" John looks up and sees Marlena in front of him. "That's fine...Look, I'll call you back." He hangs up the phone and gets up to go hug Marlena. "What a nice surprise! How are you, doc?"  
"I'm ok...I heard you mention Stephanie Johnson and Jeannie Donavan. What was that about?" John looks back at her weirdly. 


	5. Chapter 4

Decisions and realizations  
Back at the Pub, the group looks at a quiet Belle waiting for her to state why she's here.  
"Belle, what did Chloe say?" Hope asks.  
"According to Chloe, Stephanie seemed very agitated and on edge whenever Chloe mentioned the past. Chloe did say that Stephanie beamed every time they talked about any of you, but when Kayla was brought up, Stephanie got very defensive, like she hated her mom." Belle stated. Roman and Bo both look at each other concerned.  
"We've got to let her be around people that she loves." Grandpa Shawn states with an element of concern in his voice.  
"Hope and I are gonna let her stay with us." Bo states.  
"Good son. I will give Kayla a call a little later." Caroline states as Bo gets up to give someone a call.  
"Tell me what you think of how she acts Ma." Roman says and Caroline nods her head in agreement.  
"What do you mean how she acts? Naturally, my sister-in law would be concerned about her daughter." Jack states.  
"Well, when I called her before, she didn't seem concerned at all that Steph ran away." Roman responds.  
"That doesn't seem like her at all." Grandpa Shawn says.  
"That is why Bo is so worried." Hope adds.  
"So, we just play this out and see what happens?" Shawn asks as Belle takes his hand. Jen looks at her cousin's son.  
"That's all we can do at this point honey." Jen replies.  
Bo meanwhile is over by the entrance to the pub on his cell phone. "Yeah Steph, you can come back to Salem. Hope and I will have a room ready for you at our place. Call me when you have your flight info. I love you kiddo. Bye." He hits end on his cell phone and heads back to the table. "I just spoke to Stephanie. She's thrilled to come home and I told her to call with her flight information."  
"Good. Let's hope that when she comes we can get some answers." Hope replies as Lexie and Abe Carver enter into the Pub with their son Theo. Then they all head over to the big table of people.  
"Is this a secluded part or can anyone join in?" Lexie asks. Everyone says their hellos and Jen stands next to her close friend. Bo looks at the two teenagers at the table.  
"Shawn, don't you and Belle have classes to get to?" Bo asks. Shawn and Belle both look down at their watches.  
"Yeah, that's right. I can't believe how late it is." Belle states. They both get up from the table.  
"Yeah, and we both take the hint that it's adult time. Dad, call me with Steph's flight information?" Shawn answers.  
"Of course we will." Hope states as Shawn hugs both of his parents. The two say their good-byes and leave the Pub. Lexie and Abe sit in their places.  
"I heard Bo mention Stephanie. That's a name I haven't heard in a while." Lexie states.  
"My niece, Steve and Kayla's daughter, is coming back to Salem." Jack states. The rest of the table looks at each other a little concerned.  
  
Back at Basic Black, Marlena and John are still talking about John's phone call with Shane.  
"Shane told me that both Stephanie and Jeannie are now fully trained ISA operatives and that Shane was the one to do it." John states.  
"WHAT! Really???" Marlena replies startled.  
"Yeah, and after the recent attacks on Bo and Hope as well as the threats on Abe, Shane thinks that we could use the extra set of hands and I said fine." John answers.  
"Wow! I haven't seen them since they were babies." John nods in agreement.  
"So, what brings you by?"  
"I wanted to see you before I left for Colorado and to see Belle." Marlena says.  
"Well, Belle's got classes right now, but will I do? I want to say good-bye to you too." They both hug and kiss. 


	6. Chapter 5

Plans  
Later that day at Belle/Mimi's loft, Belle, Mimi and Shawn are talking over their dinner in the kitchen. Mimi has a sip of her soda and looks up at Belle.  
"So Belle, did your mom's flight go off ok?" Mimi asks.  
"That's what my dad said when I called earlier. Unfortunately she's going to miss Theo's christening." Belle replies.  
"But it's also cool that she gets to see Eric." Shawn states and then takes a bite of her food. Belle nods in agreement and does the same thing.  
"Shawn, how come you and Belle were late to class today?" Mimi asks.  
  
"I was at the Pub with my family eating lunch and Belle came to join us." Shawn responds.  
"We were talking about one of Shawn's cousins who's in England right now." Belle states.  
"My cousin Stephanie Johnson is coming back to Salem." Shawn says. Mimi looks up from her food.  
"Your Aunt Kayla's daughter?" Mimi asks. Shawn nods in response. "That's cool."  
"What's also cool is that Stephanie also knows Chloe." Mimi's eyes enlarge like two teacup saucers and the girls continue to talk as Shawn's cell phone rings at the coffee table. Shawn goes to the table and answers it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Shawn, how was class?"  
"Good Dad...did you get Steph's flight information?"  
"Yeah; she comes in at five pm tomorrow. You'll be with us to get her right?" Bo asks.  
"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
"Good...How are things at the apartment?" Bo then asks.  
"Things are still tense with Rex. I can't shake the feeling that he was the one behind the attacks on you and mom."  
"Shawn enough; let your mom and I figure this out. You need to keep a lid on things with Rex."  
"Ok...I will." Shawn hears his dad hesitate a little. "Dad, is everything ok?"  
"I need to ask a favor of you."  
"Of course...what is it?" Shawn asks with Belle and Mimi looking on.  
"Will you be able to help her get re-acquainted with Salem? Maybe help her get enrolled in Salem U.?"  
"Sure I will...I'll get Belle, Phillip and Mimi to help." Shawn pauses and then continues. "You're really worried about her aren't you?"  
"Yeah; she and Kayla used to be so close. I'm just worried that whoever this person that Kay is living with is messing up Stephanie."  
"We'll figure it out and Steph will tell us when the time is right."  
"You're right Shawn. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"You've got that right. Good night Dad." He hangs up his cell phone and stares at it. Belle looks up at him from the table.  
"Is everything ok, Shawn?" Shawn puts his phone down and heads back to the table.  
"Yeah...what are both of you doing tomorrow night?" Shawn asks. Mimi and Belle both look at each other.  
"I'm not doing anything." Mimi states  
"Well, I've got a meeting at work and that's really it besides classes of course." Belle replies.  
"Why do you ask?" Mimi then asks.  
"Well...Stephanie's flight comes in at five tomorrow and my dad wants me to help her get re-acquainted with Salem. So I figured why not have her meet my girlfriend and one of my best friends over dinner at the Pub at about 7ish; which she knows as the Brady Fish Market." Shawn states.  
"Sounds like fun. I'm in." Mimi states.  
"Me too...just pick me up at Basic Black." Belle says.  
"I'll meet you guys there." Mimi replies.  
"Good...then it's a group date." Shawn says and they continue to eat the dinner in front of them. 


	7. Chapter 6

Arrivals and new beginnings  
The next day at the Salem International Airport, the Brady clan along with Jack and Jennifer are at Stephanie's gate waiting for her arrival. They see people coming out of the gate and in walks Stephanie. She's about 5'7" tall with dirty blond hair. She's wearing denim jeans with a long sleeve tee-shirt on. She immediately heads over to her family. Roman greets her first then she heads to Jack and Jennifer.  
"Welcome home honey." Jack says and then they hug. She then moves over to Jen and hugs her too. She then looks behind them and sees Shawn. She then goes to her cousin.  
"Wow...you've grown since the last time I saw you."  
"The last time I saw you, you were a baby." Shawn states and then gives her a hug. "Welcome back Steph, you look amazing." She then moves over to Bo and Hope.  
"Welcome home, Stephanie. It's good to have you home." Hope says and then hugs the strikingly thin young lady.  
"Well, it's good to be home, Aunt Hope." Stephanie says and then she hugs Bo next.  
"We're glad to have you home sweetheart." Bo says and then Stephanie looks back at her family.  
"I'm so glad to be home." Stephanie says. Shawn moves to his cousin and wraps his arms around her.  
"Let's go get your stuff and get you home." Roman says and they all head to baggage claim and get Stephanie's gear.  
At the apartment building, Mimi is in the loft across the hall from hers. This loft is co-owned by Shawn and her boyfriend Rex DiMera. Mimi is sitting on the couch working on her school work while Rex is in his kitchen eating some food. Rex, getting a little antsy, puts his food down and sits next to her.  
"I haven't seen you all week and you can't say more than two words to me?" Rex asks with a hint of anger. Mimi then puts the book down that she's reading.  
"Rex, I have school. There's no two ways about that. I'm not a genius like you so I have to go to school." Mimi reams back. Rex sighs then makes her look at him.  
"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting."  
"It's ok." They both kiss.  
"Let me make it up to you. Can I take you to dinner?" Mimi looks at a nearby clock then back at her boyfriend.  
"Sorry Rex. I've got plans already."  
"With?" Rex looks at her wanting an answer but Mimi looks down at her books.  
  
At Bo and Hope's, Caroline and Zack are waiting in the living room when the door opens. Bo, Hope, Shawn and Stephanie walk in. With Zack in her arms, Caroline gets up from the couch. Shawn takes Zack from her.  
"There's my sweet girl, come give your grandma a hug." Stephanie goes to Caroline and hugs her tightly.  
"Hi Grandma, I'm so glad to be home." Stephanie says.  
"We are glad for you to be home." They separate. "Your grandpa wanted to be here, but he had to leave unexpectedly to see his sister. He does send you his love and is glad for you to be home." Caroline states.  
"Please tell him that I love him when you speak to him." Stephanie says.  
"Of course I will honey." Caroline says and Stephanie looks over at Shawn holding Zack. Stephanie moves to her cousin and Shawn puts Zack on the floor.  
"So, who is this young man?" Stephanie kneels down to him.  
"This is your cousin Zack Brady." Shawn says and he looks at his parents who are watching Stephanie and Zack's every move.  
"Hey there little man. I'm Stephanie, your cousin. We're gonna have some fun now that I'm home." Stephanie states and sticks out her hand. Zack then slaps her five. She then shakes her hand. "Woah...that hurt Zack. You've got one strong arm there." She then looks up at Bo. "You probably get from your Daddy."  
"Yeah..." Bo gets a little bit embarrassed as everyone laughs. "I'm gonna bring your stuff upstairs." He heads up there.  
"Thanks Uncle Bo." The others head to the couch and Hope picks up Zack then joins the others.  
"So Steph, how does it feel to be back in Salem?" Hope asks.  
"Well, I'm glad to be home. Things are definitely different from the last time I was here." Stephanie replies.  
"I'm gonna help you get re-acquainted with Salem; starting with someplace you know, but you don't." Hope and Caroline look at each other; knowing what Shawn is referring to.  
"That's very cryptic but I'm excited. Let me go get a couple of things first." Stephanie looks around a little confused.  
"Up the stairs, 3rd door on the right." Hope states knowing she's a little confused.  
"Thanks." Stephanie states and then she heads upstairs as Bo comes back downstairs.  
"So, what are you two up to tonight?" Bo asks his son.  
"Steph and I are going to pick up Belle from work and the three of us are meeting Mimi at the Pub for dinner." The group looks at each other.  
  
Back at Shawn and Rex's loft, Mimi moves to the kitchen and gets a drink of water.  
"Tell me Meems, who are your plans with tonight?" Rex asks. Mimi looks back at him with wayward eyes.  
"I'm having dinner with Shawn and Belle." Mimi responds and Rex's body language is a combination of anger and shocked. "Shawn's cousin is coming in from England and he really wants me to meet her."  
"SHAWN BRADY!!!! Mimi, I thought you loved me."  
"Rex, what the hell does that have to do with anything? Shawn and I have been friends for a long time. The three of us are having dinner with his cousin who he hasn't seen her in a really long time." Mimi states and looks down at her watch. "Oh geez, it's getting late. I have to get going." Mimi heads back to the couch to get her stuff. She heads out but Rex grabs her by the wrist.  
"Come on Meems, you can't leave like this." Mimi looks back at him and then leaves the loft to go to hers for a little bit. Cassie DiMera, Rex's twin sister, enters into his loft about a second after Mimi left. Just as Cassie enters, Rex starts to get one of his killer headaches.  
"Hey...why did Mimi bust out of here?" Cassie asks.  
"She's having dinner with Belle and that damn Shawn Brady!" He then takes a book that was on the table and chucks it across the room. Cassie then jumps back in pure terror and looks at her brother. 


	8. Chapter 7

Newly acquired knowledge  
Later that day, Shawn and Stephanie enter the offices of Basic Black to pick up Belle. Unbeknownst to Shawn, Stephanie and Belle's father John Black have a connection.  
"So, this is where your girlfriend works?" Stephanie asks admiring the waiting room. She then looks at some of the catalogues on a table. On the top of the pile, she notices a catalogue with Belle's fashion show. Stephanie then puts into perspective what happened that night.  
"Yeah...her dad's the CEO of the company. His name is John Black." Stephanie looks at her cousin bizarrely and then Shawn moves to her concerned. "You know him?"  
"Yes I do Shawn. The connection is through Uncle Shane." Shawn looks at him a little confused and she ushers him to the chairs. "Look, I'm gonna tell you something but you have to promise not to say anything...especially to your folks."  
"Steph, what's wrong?"  
"Shawn, I need you to promise me. I'll tell Uncle Bo and Aunt Hope in my own way."  
"Yeah...you can tell me anything Steph. I won't tell anyone you don't want me to." Stephanie looks around to make sure no one is coming.  
"Ever since I started living with Uncle Shane, Jeannie and Andrew in England...he trained me and Jeannie as ISA operatives." She goes into her purse and shows him her badge.  
"Is this part of the reason why you wanted to come back to Salem?"  
"Well, Uncle Shane got a call from Grandma about the attacks and thought it would be good for me to help. Jeannie's on standby in Milan working with Alfonso Griti on a fashion assignment. She's been hanging out with Chloe a lot."  
"So you'll call her if we need her?"  
  
"More, if I need her. She's my partner."  
"Well, I'm so glad you're here. I've been pulling my hair without a family member my own age." Stephanie then puts her arm around Shawn.  
  
"And you've been biting your tongue because you don't have the proof to put Rex behind bars." Shawn looks at his cousin with a bit of surprise. "I saw the news reports. It seems that the DiMera kid is the most likely suspect."  
  
"Yeah...and I wish there was someway I can prove it."  
  
"And you're living with the man...are you nuts?"  
  
"Steph, please don't start in on me. I get enough of this from my folks and they're telling me to bite my tongue about this..."  
  
"Then would you listen to them." Stephanie moves her hair out of her face. "From what I've been told, you and Rex have been at each others throats ever since your parents were attacked. I can understand why they don't want you living there." Shawn looks back dumbfounded.  
  
"How the..."  
  
"Are you forgetting who our parents are and who our Grandma is?"  
  
"Good point. But Steph, you know as well as anyone that anytime a Brady is attacked that a DiMera isn't that far behind. Look what happened with my parents when she thought she was Princess Gina..." Stephanie holds her hand up to stop him.  
  
"Shawn, look, I'm here now. I'll help try and figure this mess out, but you can't go around accusing people without evidence. That could endanger the case Uncle Roman is trying to build." Shawn tries to start talking but Stephanie puts a finger at his mouth to quiet him. "I'll make you a deal. You let me do what I have to do and I'll keep you abreast of what's going on." Shawn nods in agreement and the two cousins hug each other.  
  
"I love you Steph."  
  
"I love you too Shawn. Your cousin is back and I'll make sure that whoever tried to take out my Aunt and Uncle will pay."  
  
"Steph, I hate to ask this, but this has been bugging me."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Dad mentioned that something might have happened between you and Aunt Kayla's new boyfriend." Stephanie's body visually tenses up. Shawn notices that immediately and pulls her into an embrace when he sees his cousin start crying. "Hey...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push." His hand roams her back. "Just know that I'm here for you always. You can talk to me whenever you feel ready. I love you cous and whatever you tell me, I won't tell anyone unless you tell me it's ok."  
  
"Thanks Shawn." Stephanie wipes her eyes. "The same goes for you. Anything you want to talk about, anytime you want to talk, my ears are always open." Shawn nods. John Black's office door opens and he comes out. The Brady cousins pull apart.  
  
"Ahh...Shawn, Belle's meeting is almost done. Why don't we wait in my office?" John offers. He holds the door open as the Brady cousins walk past him. John then shuts the door and heads to his desk. "So, Stephanie told you about her new job."  
"I'm sorry John. When she said that she knew you, I had to ask her. I know that you like to keep this quiet."  
"Shawn it's ok. I'm glad that someone knows and especially with what happened to your folks and the threats on Abe. We need all the help that we can get." "Thanks John. However, I don't know how to tell the rest of the family; especially Uncle Bo and Aunt Hope." "Don't worry Steph. You will." The door opens and the three of them look back and see Belle enter the room.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt. Joelle said that you were in here with Shawn and his cousin." John moves to his daughter and gives her a hug. "It's ok Izzy. I let Shawn and his cousin wait in here for you to get out of your meeting." She heads over to Shawn and he gives her a kiss.  
"Hey...how was the meeting?" Shawn asks.  
"It went well...but right at the end my stomach started growling." Shawn puts his arm around her and they face Stephanie.  
"Well good. Belle, this is my cousin Stephanie Johnson." The girls shake hands. "Steph, this is my girlfriend; Belle Black."  
"It's nice to meet you. Shawn has told me a lot about you." Belle says to her.  
"The feeling is very mutual. Your friend Chloe beams every time she mentions you." Stephanie reiterates.  
"I guess that's good." Belle replies. Shawn and John start laughing as Belle blushes.  
"You have to understand that flattery embarrasses her." Belle turns to her boyfriend and smacks him.  
"It's ok Belle. I know for a fact that tough guy here gets majorally red too with flattery." Everyone chuckles and Shawn tries to move the situation along when Belle rubs her stomach. "OK...I get the hint." She goes to John and gives him a hug.  
"Have fun you three, and don't get yourselves into trouble." John states. The three of them look back and then exit.  
  
Plans adjusting  
  
At the Pub, Mimi arrives at the Pub and looks for the trio. "Good, they didn't get here yet." She grabs the booth closest to door as Lisa, the head waitress, comes over to her. "Dining alone?" Lisa asks as she hands Mimi a glass of water. "Nope...Shawn, Belle, and his cousin will be joining me as soon as Belle's meeting is done." "Oh yeah...Mrs. Brady did mention that. I'll put in your usual order." "Thanks Lisa." Lisa heads into the kitchen as Phillip Kiriakis, wearing non military dress for the first time in weeks, goes over to Mimi. "Hey Meems, what's up? Phillip says as she looks up at him. "Hey Phillip, haven't seen you around lately?" "Yeah, I've been really busy with stuff on the base." Mimi then sips the water that Lisa gave her and then Lisa brings Mimi her food. "When I walked in, I heard you mention to Lisa that you're meeting Shawn, Belle, and his cousin." "I am. Shawn's cousin is coming in from England and he really wants me to me her." "Do you mind if I wait with you? There's something I need to tell Shawn, regarding the attack on his parents." She silently offers him to sit and he takes it.  
  
At the boys loft, Rex paces around while Cassie watches her brother very cautiously.  
"Rex, it's just dinner. You don't need to go flying off the handle about this." Cassie states.  
"But it is with that damn Shawn Brady!" Rex says as he throws something across the room. He then hunches over grabbing his head. Cassie then immediately moves toward him.  
"You have another headache?" Cassie asks. Rex then nods in response and groans in pain. Cassie then helps her brother up off of the floor. "Come on...let's go back to the mansion. Dad can help us." Rex reluctantly leaves and Cassie follows behind. 


End file.
